Never Alone
by chibiaddict08
Summary: Our all time favorite bad ass hedgehog, turned nice?Let's see how he could confront his feelings to her. He's starting to feel bad, now that Knucklehead got himself a fiancee! He better do it sooner!    Please R&R  ShadIkal  NO FLAMES OR I'LL FLAME YOU BA


_**Head Over Heels **_

"Could it be?", the ebony hedgehog asked himself, as he walked here and there. He was restless that night. "No, no, no! This couldn't happen to the Ultimate Lifeform!'', he merely shouted! He could've screamed to the top of his head! He was about to lose it anyway. ** 'Head Over Heels**' as they call it. "This should NOT happen to me! This should NEVER happen to you SHADOW!". He was mad. Mad in love? Or mad upset? "Ughh! I hate it when I get like this!". "I should NEVER fall for that echidna. She's too kind and sincere! And besides, I don't want her to experience what I did". "I've been through a lot and so did she". He sighed. There was nothing he could do but fall in love. It could not be helped. She was just to pretty for him to resist. Her eyes were the same with Maria's, her kindness and everything! He was already beginning to get soft to everyone because of her! It was an amazing transformation actually.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

"Who sang that?", he said as he searched the area.

_I've been lonely for so long  
>Trapped in the past<br>I just can't seem to move on_

"It's so…peaceful". He complimented the song. He was still looking for the source. The voice came from an angel. A fallen angel.

Suddenly, there was something that was rustling above the tree were he was standing. It was pretty dark, the full moon was the only source of light, so he couldn't see who that was.

"Rouge?", he asked.

"Shadow?", answered the angelic voice. She was hanging upside down. There noses bumped each other that cause Shadow to blush. Hardly! Luckily, it was dark, she couldn't see it. He quickly pulled back. He had two meters away from the figure.

"Sorry!", she said as she fell down. "Oww!", she groaned in pain. It was Tikal. Her cobalt eyes reflected the light of the full moon that made it so beautiful. Shadow just stood there. He did not say anything. He completely stood motionless. Then he went back to himself again.

"Are y-you alright?", he asked trying not to mutter like a complete moron!

"Yup! Thank you for your concern! I really appreciate it!" , she answered back in her usual jolly tone, smiling at him.

_'This is so stupid! I could not think of a single word to say! I better think of something! And fast!'_, he thought.

"What were you doing up there?", he asked without muttering a single word!

"I was star gazing"

"You're so pretty", he whispered under his breath.

"Did you say anything, Shadow?"

"Me? Nothing! I didn't say anything!" , he said as his sweat dropped. '_I can't keep this up! What am I gonna do?'_, he said quietly. "I need to get going Tik'", he said as he stood up and walked away. He did not wait for her reply, 'cause he knew that he might mutter like a total idiot and make himself look funny in front of her.

The next thing he knew, he was walking past Sonic, "faker", as he called it. He was lost in thoughts. Thoughts of rejection.

"Yo! Shads!", Sonic called out for Shadow's attention.

"What do you want, Faker?", he replied coldly trying to hide the blush he had earlier.

"Want to eat pizza?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you"

"Sure…"

At the restaurant, both of them sat on a table for two without speaking, until the waitress went near and gave them the menus. The waitress was a hedgehog that looked boyish, but still cute anyway.

"Shadow…I want to talk to you", Sonic told Shadow the same phrase he did a moment ago.

"Yeah?"

"You like Tikal, don't you?"

"H-h-huh?", he tried to act innocently. He was blushing real hard!

"Please don't deny"

"Oh alright, I do, but if you tell Rouge about this, YOUR GOING TO LOSE THAT SPIKY HEAD OF YOURS!" he threatened Sonic.

"Hey, my lips are sealed, nothin' to be worried about"

"Good" he said, as he took another bite of the pizza. They were eating quietly. But 'silence' was not in Sonic's dictionary.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"That all of us are dating , and you're not?", Shadow almost choked at this. Sonic was right, he had no date, nor a girlfriend. The truth was always painful, always. But in his case, the pain doubled. He was the 'Ultimate Life-Form'. Known to be famous around girls, at least that's what Sonic thinks.

"Now that you told me, it really bothers me a lot"

"Need help?" , he smirked at Shadow. As if he had a plan, but he does.

"I…don't…know…" , he pouted and crossed his arms with a thinking look.

"Come on. It's your choice. I know you want to win her heart, and with Amy by my side, nothing is impossible in the kingdom of love", he smirked again.

"We'll okey…but you have to come up with a plan!", he exclaimed to Sonic, but Sonic was silent. He was thinking. Thinking of a plan to get his best friend a girl.

"Hey! I think I got something!", Sonic yelled, loud enough for the costumers in the restaurant to hear him. The costumers turned to look at them.

"Sorry Shads!", he started whispering something into Shadow's ear.

"Well, the plan is simple", Shadow gave out a big sigh. " I hope I won't melt the next time my crimson eyes meet her cobalt blue ones".

"Please, try not to", Sonic stood up and left the table.

"I guess I'll have to pay…"

**The next day…**

Shadow's POV

I woke up late in the afternoon. It was almost three! I ran down the stairs hurriedly because I'm gonna be late for Rouge and Knuckles' engagement party that starts in half an hour. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I was fast of course. I went to my closet and looked for something to wear. I despise clothes so much , that it took me 15 minutes to choose what I was going to wear! It had to be special of course, I was wearing it for Tikal. I want to impress her. I want to win her heart at any cost, and I'M going to! I HOPE!

After that, I went outside to get my ferari car in the garage. I hate riding that damn old car!( it's black with red markings in front. It's not OLD!). But I have no other choice, since I'm attending a party and I do NOT want things to go chaos.

Luckily, I came just in time! Whew! What a relief! I could not imagine what Rouge would do if she knew I was late! The party is amazing! I have no idea how to explain it, but all I can say is; THIS IS ONE HECK OF A PARTY! Of course, you shouldn't expect nothing less from that bat!

So there I was, sitting on a corner, drinking lemon juice. I never really liked dancing, and besides, I'm looking for someone. Someone, I'm not really sure who, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. I was looking around the room, when I saw a beautiful…I mean GORGEOUS echidna coming towards me. She was wearing a mermaid dress, turquoise in color, which perfectly matched her eyes. It was Tikal. God damn! I'm sweating like HELL! Im not really comfortable with this!

"Hey Shads!", she yelled noticing my presence.

"Hey", I replied back. I was trying real hard to hide the blush that was coming out of my face! Damn it! My heart just skipped a beat!

"How are you doing?", this question made me so happy. It made me think that she actually cared for me!

"I'm fine", I replied coldly. "And you?", I managed` to ask her! My God! This is so not cool.

"I'm amazing!", she replied in a giggle. I was silent after that, she was silent as well. "Hey", she finally spoke. "Want to play a game?", she asked me.

"What kind of game?" I asked her. My left eyebrow was rising. I was confused and worried what was going to happen next.

"Since the two of us are the only ones left single, why don't we have a relationship for 10 days?", she told me. Half smiling and half blushing. Was she really blushing? Or just a figment of my imagination? Anyways, that question left me speechless, I was stunned! I didn't know what to do. Luckily, I was back! Whew! I answered her yes. But I was still sad, cause it will only last for 10 days. But still, have to make the most out of it.

**The next morning…**

Day 1:

It was still 8:00 a.m when I woke up. I had nothing to do today , since the GUN did not give me any assignments. So, I decided to call my "girlfriend".

_**On the phone:**_

Tikal: hello?

Shadow: hey.

Tikal: What's up? Ya' sure are early today

Shadow: Yeah. I have no idea why

Tikal: ahaaah!

Shadow: so, you wanna wtch a movie today?

Tikal: hmmm.. what movie?

Shadow: Gnomeo and Juliet.

Tikal: OMGEE! I always wanted to watch that one! I would love to Shadow!

Shadow: that's good to know. I'm picking you up in 15 minutes, so be ready

Tikal: okey sure!

Shadow: bye.

Tkal: bye!

_**Conversation ended.**_

Oh well, better start preparing myself. I went to the bathroom and did my usual routines, but faster. Then again, I was stuck with choosing what to wear. Luckily, I had an outfit ready so I wore it. I went out to the garage and readied my motorbike. Then, I was good to go. I went to her house to pick her up. She was very happy. Her smile made me smile as well.

We went to the movie theatre. I bought her some pop corns and drinks just in case. As the movie started, she held my hand. I wasn't focusing my attention to the movie, but instead on her.

Day 2:

As I was riding my motorbike around Metropolis, I saw a lot of Christmas lights that truly amazed me. It made me remember of Tikal and how she will act, if she sees all of these. So I called her and told her that I have a surprise, I told her to meet me on Twinkle Park in precisely 10 minutes. And of course, she was not late. Neither was I. I showed her around town, and as I expected, she was amazed, and it made me happy as well.

Day 3:

I showed her the beauty of the sunset at the beach. She was amazed by this. She took off her shoes and walked onto the shallow part of the water. She pulled me in and threw water at me. It made me happy and peaceful. My heart had never this peaceful. But when I'm with her, I can feel that I was safe and she was safe.

Day 4:

I took her to a café on a mountain range. We had our breakfast there. And the most embarrassing part was, when the cashier asked me if Tikal was my wife! I was like "WHAT THE F*CK?", "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?". Luckily, I remained calm and told the cashier that she was just a good friend of mine, which made me cut my own heart deeply. Hearing that Tikal is only a "FRIEND" makes me want to commit suicide.

Day 5:

I took her to Twinkle Park. Although we have already been there, but she did not get the chance to enjoy this place. So yeah, I made her do so. She made me play that shooting game just to get that Smurf Stuff toy. But she was happy, so I was also happy. Seeing her beautiful smile every single day makes me happy enough to live life to the fullest.

Day 6:

I did not take her anywhere this time. I was just at home and so was she. We only talking over the phone like we normally do. She was cooking when I called her, and because of our conversation, she forgo she was cooking and what she was about to cook got burnt. She was really clumsy at times, but that's what I like…no LOVE about her!

Day 7

All I did was text her. I told her I could not come to her house because I had an assignment! Damn that GUN! I wanted to badly to go to her house and now it's ruined. But, as soon as I got back to my house, I checked my phone if there was a new message. And there was! It was from Tikal. She told me to visit her tomorrow at her house if I could.

Day 8

I went to her house at 10:00 a.m. She prepared my favorite meal! She was an excellent cook. She wore an apron that says "Kiss the cook", I wanted to, but..nah! She's not really my girlfriend! I'm worried though. The days that we're supposed to have our "relationship" is about to end! I have to gather up my courage to tell her! I really have to!

Day 9:

I took her swimming. Though, I myself, hate swimming, I wanted to see her playing with the dolphins. We had lunch on the white sandy beaches and under a huge red umbrella. I wanted to tell her, but when I was about to do it, she ran off to get the starfish that was on the sand near us. She was so cute, when she picked it up! Damn! I missed my chance!

Day 10:

10:38 A.M.

Ahhhh! No! I have to get to the Station Square! I'm late for our LAST date! Damn! After 15 minutes, got out of that bathroom, dressed myself and went to the garage to get my motorbike! Damn this is taking so long! As I was driving off, I got caught in this BULLSHIT traffic! I really am late! Can't be helped! Grrr!

11:56 A.M.

Yes! I finally got to the restaurant we were supposed to meet at! Yeah! I parked my motorbike and ran inside as fast as I could. There, I saw Tikal drinking water with her Iphone 4 next to the glass. She was looking outside. With a frown planted on her face. I went near her and gave her a rose.

"I'm sorry I didn't text. I woke up late and got caught with that damn old traffic!", I told her. Half smiling and half angry. She stood up and gave me a hug which made me light up. I hugged her back, and then I cleared my thought. Then, a waiter went near us and asked what we wanted. I told him I wanted fries, Tikal wanted lasagna. After 10 minutes, we started eating.

2:00 P.M.

We were still talking. I was telling her how I survived from Black Doom. The whole time she was looking at me, made me blush so hard, but I still manage to finish my life story. After that, we called the waiter for the bill, got up and went to the theatre to watch Kung Fu Panda 2. She held my hand so tight, when Po hugged Tigress leaving her wide-eyed. It made me blush real hard! AGAIN! I should have gotten used to it, but I haven't…

4: 36 P.M.

After the movie, we went near a fountain and started talking. This time, we were talking about her past. She had teary eyes, so I went near her face and wipe it off. Our lips were 4 inches apart. I was blushing real hard, but I wanted to kiss her and tell her how much I feel for her so badly, but she cleared her throat that made me pull my face away from hers. She decided that we should go to a mall. DAMN! I think all of my earnings are finished! Damn it! But right now, all I could think of is ; how could Knuckles afford all the dresses Rouge tells him to buy!

7:00 P.M.

I was carrying a total of 6 big paper bags while following Tikal! And GOD DAMN! They are all expensive! AND I'M STILL FOLLOWING HER WITHOUT TELLING HER WHAT I REALLY FEEL! DAMN THIS HELL!

9:53 P.M.

We we're out of the mall. I was showing her the fireworks display. It will last for 3 hours. Just enough time for me so that I could tell her. ONE LAST TIME!

11: 33

Her eyes are so bright. Her cobalt eyes are so beautiful, as beautiful as her smile! I have to tell her now! I have to! There's no other way!

11:46

"Uhm Tikal", I started.

"Yes?", she said looking at me. Her smile was so wonderful. I was stunned!

"Uhm..i..i…uhhh", I muttered! MAN I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT INFRONT OF HER!

"hehhhe..Yes?", she giggled.

"Well…I uh… I LOVE YOU! There I said it! Ya' see.. 10 was not enough for me okey? I do NOT care if you won't talk to me after this…as long as I already said what I had to", so there, I stormed off.

"Shadow…", she tried talking to me with tears forming in her cobalt eyes.

"Hmm?",

"I LOVE YOU TOO!", she said putting her lips on to mine. What a wonderful feeling , this feeling is. She was mine and I was hers. Finally, even I myself, had a girlfriend.

**Chibiaddict08: I DID IT! YAY!**

**Umi: huh?**

**Chibiaddict: I finished my SHADIKAL FANFICTION!**

**Umi: YAY! Can you do a Hikaru x Lantis next?**

**Chibiaddict: But of course!**

**Umi: make sure you put me and my Ascot there and post it this holiday!**

**Chibiaddict: SURE! And I'll put my fav. Sonic couples there as well**

**MKR and SONIC couples: YAY!**


End file.
